films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
It's a SpongeBob Christmas!
It's a SpongeBob Christmas! is the fourty-second eighth season and the three hundred and thirty-sixth episode of the series. In this episode, Plankton turns everybody in Bikini Bottom naughty by feeding them his special Jerktonium fruitcakes all in an effort to get his Christmas wish. Plot Patchy and Potty subplot Please note that these scenes are not in the CBS airings. Patchy the Pirate (Parodying the role of S.D. Kluger from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) drives a mail truck through a snowy mountain range. He stops to wish the viewers a Merry Christmas and tells them he wanted to make sure Santa Claus got his letter. He then lies saying he gave the mailman the day off, but it is revealed that he stole the truck and the mailman is tied up in the back. Potty doubts they'll make it to the North Pole, and he and Patchy argue about which Christmas carol the directions to the North Pole are in. The truck is driven madly until Potty notices there is literally a fork in the road, which gets stuck in one of the tires and causes the truck to spin madly. Patchy then suggests that they see what SpongeBob is doing for the holidays. Patchy drives the truck off a cliff and the mailman escapes. He and Potty get lost in the woods (since the fork got stuck in one of the truck's tires and caused it to go flat, preventing them from being able to drive it any further) and are trying to warm up by a fire. Out of a sense of hunger, Patchy hallucinates and imagines Potty as a platter of buffalo wings and nearly eats him, only to snap out of it. Potty then also hallucinates and imagines Patchy's head as a suet cake topped with birdseed and pecks on him. At the end of the episode, Patchy and Potty make it to the North Pole, believing they finally made it to Santa's workshop. Patchy apparently meets Santa in a cave and tells him his Christmas wish is to meet SpongeBob. However, it turns out he was, once again, hallucinating and really encountered a hungry polar bear, which started chasing him. Watching nearby, the real Santa puts Patchy on the naughty list for stealing a mail truck. He and Potty then wish the viewers a merry Christmas. Main Plot Set to December 23, SpongeBob is really excited that Christmas is almost here. SpongeBob sees his friends are preparing for Christmas as well. Squidward is stringing lights so Santa knows to "go away," and he hates Santa and he is always naughty to him. Patrick has set a trap for Santa to make him stop the clocks so they will have Christmas all year long (but he gets trapped in his own trap). Sandy is conducting a Christmas scientific experiment. Mr. Krabs is ready for the season of "getting." Meanwhile, Plankton isn't happy as he gets nothing but coal in his stocking every year, so he comes up with a new plan to ruin the holidays which involves the element he recently discovered, Jerktonium (Jt) that he pastes on the periodic table. He then sprinkles it in fruitcake which will cause anyone who eats it to become a jerk. With everyone except him acting like a jerk, Santa will have no other choice but to put him on his nice list and give what he always wanted to get for Christmas- the formula for the Krabby Patty. He feeds some to SpongeBob, but it has no effect, so he throws the keys at SpongeBob, kicks the cake dispenser and heads back into the Chum Bucket, thinking his plan has failed yet again. While SpongeBob is busy feeding fruitcake to everyone, including Christmas carolers, children, the parade band, anchovies, Santa and the driver of the parade truck, Plankton realizes that SpongeBob is immune to Jerktonium, for the fact that he is extremely pure-of-heart and his love of the Christmas holidays are counteracting the effects of the Jerktonium. Although Plankton has "Plan A" failed, thanks to SpongeBob's goodness, he unleashes "Plan B," inventing an evil wind-up robot clone of SpongeBob, named ToyBob, to ruin Bikini Bottom. The robot throws a boat into a building and burns down the Krusty Krab sign, trapping Mr. Krabs inside. Later that day, as he returns from feeding fruitcake to everyone in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob crosses paths with the carolers, who bad-mouth him. As SpongeBob passes the Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs is (cheaply) fixing the sign, Mr. Krabs says that the repairs are going off his salary, thinking SpongeBob had destroyed the sign. Then he sees with Patrick, who also became a jerk, setting another trap for Santa and tells SpongeBob to leave. The next morning, Christmas Eve, SpongeBob finally notices that everyone is being mean. Afraid that Santa might fly by Bikini Bottom, he asks Squidward for help, who tricks SpongeBob into thinking he's not home and suggests that SpongeBob should go bug Sandy instead. Right after SpongeBob leaves, ToyBob knocks (or more specifically, bumps) Squidward's door, and when Squidward (still angrily) refuses to let him in, he grabs the door and smashes it on Squidward's head after he angrily demands for the door back. Meanwhile, SpongeBob goes to Sandy's treedome to explain, but she is also a jerk. SpongeBob accidentally drops some fruitcake into Sandy's Christmas Magic Analyzer, which shows that it is contaminated with jerktonium. The way to cure it is with a song (Don't Be a Jerk (It's Christmas). Sandy asks where he got it from and he answers Plankton. Sandy asks again in disbelief that he would take the cake from the known to be evil plankton and just hand it out to people without suspicion, to which SpongeBob stupidly says yes. He then sings it to all the Bikini Bottomites, thus turning them all good and respectful again as they sing along(, with Squidward later joining in). Unfortunately, after that, it was too late. Santa then comes, and tells SpongeBob that he, afraidly, is the bearer of bad tidings, and that SpongeBob and everyone else, (especially Squidward but )except Plankton, is on his naughty list, this year, but also deserve coal for being a bunch of jerks(, which shocked SpongeBob and his friends(, especially Squidward,) in confusion,) and that he is just as surprised as SpongeBob is, and then tells his friends and the others that when compared to Plankton, he's been a saint, and he didn't believe that Mr. Krabs, Patrick, and Sandy are good, too. He then gives Plankton the Krabby Patty formula as his present (which means that he has HIS ways), which was taken from Mr. Krabs secretly by the elves who then attempt to take Mr. Krabs' money in the wallet as well (which is why they think he is on the naughty list), but Pearl made him blow their cover. When SpongeBob is carried to Santa by Patrick who (believes that is was SpongeBob's fault for all this naughtiness SpongeBob had caused and) slaps him to get him to talk clearly, he tries to explain that he had got it all wrong, but, instead, Santa tells SpongeBob that, on the contrary, he (actually) found out that SpongeBob is the worst of all (and also possibly the only one on Santa's naughty list all along), because he believes that SpongeBob caused havoc in Bikini Bottom. Immediately, ToyBob arrives and morphs into his mega mode and threatens to destroy not only more of Christmas, but also Santa. SpongeBob tries to protect Santa but is easily defeated when the robot throws him far away. Santa tries to hide in the Krusty Krab, but ToyBob captures him. SpongeBob saves Santa by using the fruitcake-dispenser Plankton loaned him to shoot fruitcake at it, causing it to malfunction and break down back into pieces. Santa thanks SpongeBob for saving him and tells him that he has been indeed a very good led, unlike the "owner of ToyBob." One of the elves gives Santa ToyBob's key (which is read "If found, please return to the Chum Bucket"), which reveals that it was Plankton and his Jerktonium that caused the people being jerks (as he made the mistake of writing on the key), and the destruction that ToyBob caused (which made Santa very angry to Plankton). Mr. Krabs takes back the formula and Santa has the elves dumping coal on Plankton. Santa then leaves everyone to celebrate the rest of the holidays (except Squidward). SpongeBob, who is now surprised, asks his friends, and the others, that anyone has seen Patrick. The episode ends with Patrick on the back of the sleigh and netting him, throwing him and the reindeer off course. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2012 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki